The Prophecy
by loveyourDreamer
Summary: AU In a time when deceit was popular, two kingdoms became the target of a prophecy. In an attempt to stop the prophecy, two girls are denied their birthrights. With mysteries behind every corner will the two kingdoms survive this prophecy?


Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha

**

* * *

**

**The Prophecy**

**Prologue**

_On the last day of the Tenth month four children would be Born,  
__Two born into Royalty and two born into Poverty.  
__The first will die in Honor of the Gods.  
__The second will cause the Fall of a great Empire.  
__The third will bring Power to two combined Forces.  
__The fourth will Protect the Prophecy. _

The fog rolled in from the Vertra Sea, and tranquility settled over the Kingdom of Fidelis. It had been under the reign of King Mitsuru and his Queen for only five years, but the kingdom was regarded as a happy one. The Queen was even expecting the birth of her twins any day now, but as all clocks struck midnight the streets were anything but safe because a man with evil intentions was prowling in their shadows.

The fog parted as Naraku passed through the silent streets. No one was around to witness his appearance in a land that was not his own. The day of the prophecy was upon him, and he had less than twenty-four hours to change what was for sure to cause calamity in his own kingdom.

The Queen was going to give birth sometime that day, according to the prophecy, and in order to protect his country the prophecy children had to die. The question was how and when he would get his hands on all four children.

Pondering as he continued to walk the streets, a frantic peasant ran straight into him. Neither being prepared for the sudden collision, both men were jostled. The man being panicked lost his balance and fell to the ground. In the process, he dropped the bundle in his arms.

Naraku sneered down at the man, and the man recoiled in his gaze. The peasant fumbled around for his lost package, but Naraku beat him in recovering the item. When the man was on his feet, he turned and ran in the opposite direction, not even regarding his belongings.

Naraku looked down at the thing in his arms, and a malicious smirk adorned his face. He set off after the man to make a proposition.

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!!?!?!??!?!??!?!?!?

The Queen had begun her lying in a month ago, and after endless waiting the moment all the midwives and nursemaids had been waiting for arrived. The Queen's birthing chamber was full of bustling women working to make sure the Queen's labor went smoothly.

Tsubaki, the Queen's favored nursemaid, observed from a shadowed corner. She really was of no use when everyone else was running around franticly. The Queen's heavy breathing and piercing shrieks were indicators that the babies were due any moment.

Only minutes had passed when a small cry echoed in the room. All was silent for a moment as the baby cried. Tsubaki watched as one of nursemaids placed the newborn in a prepared cradle. She waited for the Queen to start delivering the next one before approaching the infant.

It was then that one of the working midwives screamed, "The Queen stopped breathing!"

"Hurry and deliver the baby! There's no use having them both die!" an elderly midwife shouted above the commotion.

While everyone was busy tending to the Queen and the yet to be born infant, Tsubaki noticed the baby had yet to stop bawling. She took the child from the noisy room to a small chamber next door. Once they were in the room the child settled down in her arms.

Tsubaki placed the now sleeping baby in a basinet and then covered her up. She watched the child with mild intensity. After a couple more moments, she felt it was time to go back to the birthing chamber. Exiting the room, she glanced over her shoulder taking in the sight of the baby for the last time.

The hallway was clear for only a moment after Tsubaki entered the Queen's birthing room before a shadow of an intruder lurked. The intruder entered the chamber with the small baby and went to the basinet. The trespasser hovered over the child and before grabbing it, waking it from its slumber. The child's wails bounced off the walls, and the intruder feared someone would hear.

When no one came in search of the crying baby, the trespasser wasted no time in finishing what was started. The room was filled with the echoing screams for only a second longer before all was eerily silent. The intruder had finished the job.

!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!?!?!?!??!????!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!

It was the worst Festival of the Fates for the Kingdom of Fidelis, as they lay to rest their Queen and one princess. King Mitsuru only had one thing left to live for and that was the child in his arms, the only survivor of the terrible tragedy of that day. He decided to call her Kikyo, after the flower his beloved wife favored most. He vowed to do everything in his power to protect his only remaining daughter. She was his legacy.

On that very day he set to work making everything for his little flower perfect. There would be no child who ever received better love from their father.

Meanwhile across the kingdom in a small inn, a new mother lay exhausted in her bed holding her two children. There had been some panic because one of the girls had had some breathing problems, but all was well. The mother couldn't keep the smile off her face. There was no woman more blessed by the Gods.

Her husband knelt down by her bed and gazed at his little family. The long night of labor and panic was over, and he could finally relax. "She's perfect."

The wife smiled in agreement, "They're both perfect." Her husband's smiled didn't falter, but he didn't say anything more to correct himself either.

!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!

Four Festivals of the Fates had passed since that disastrous one, and the fifth was about to happen in two days time. Servants bustled through the halls trying to get through all their chores. They had twice as many as they normally did in preparation for the festival.

King Mitsuru sat in his privy chamber stressing over the letter that had just arrived from the neighboring kingdom, Fortuno. He and King Tashio had arranged a wedding between his son and Kikyo, but the Prince had sent him the letter that was now plaguing the King.

The letter announced that the Prince no longer wanted to be the Princess's betrothal, and he released any claim to her whatsoever.

What caused the King so much anxiety was that the marriage between Princess Kikyo and Prince Sesshomaru had been needed to tie the two kingdoms into an alliance. With no marriage to ensure this, a war was almost inevitable since any other marriage would cause tension between them.

King Tashio had a younger prince, InuYasha. He was in training to become a knight, but after he was knighted then the marriage could take place. Pleased with his thinking, he began writing the proposal.

The King left his privy chamber with his finished letter in hand. He had one other order of business to attend to, his daughter was demanding a pony for her birthday and he was happy to oblige. He had his letter sent with a messenger to Prince Sesshomaru. Then he was off to find his Master of Horse.

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!???!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Though she knew it was past her bedtime, Kikyo was enjoying the garden and its magical fireflies that always drew her attention. She spun around in a circle and giggled when her dress continued to twirl even after she stopped. She gazed around the empty garden and wondered if anyone knew she was missing. With her luck the whole castle was probably on red alert looking for her. She sighed to herself, but didn't make any attempt to go back inside.

Soon enough her governess, Tsubaki, came into view as she walked around the rose arbor and spotted her sitting by the fountain. "Princess, what are you doing out here without any protection? You never know when there might be a thief lurking in the bushes." She said with a chuckle.

Kikyo smiled in amusement as well. "Don't be silly. No thieves could get past my Daddy's guards."

Tsubaki smiled thoughtfully. "Well you never know. Tonight just might be the night. Why don't you come on inside and get ready for bed?"

"Please just ten more minutes, Tsubaki? I love the fireflies, and I never get to see them!" she pleaded as she twirled around again.

Tsubaki's smile grew. "Alright, ten more minutes. I'll go tell everyone that I've found you. Don't wander off, okay?"

"I promise!" Kikyo exclaimed gleefully as she turned toward the firefly filled yard.

Tsubaki turned to leave, and the smile on her face became foreboding because she knew when she returned nothing would be the same.

Knowing that she was alone, Kikyo started frolicking in the yard. Her laughter filled the air, and she felt jubilant. She ran her hand over the rough bark of the apple tree as she looked up at the night sky to admire the stars. As if by fate, a shooting star soared through the sky, and she quickly closed her eyes and made a wish. "I wish to have the best birthday ever!"

She was so caught up in her wish making that she didn't hear foot steps behind her. "Princesses shouldn't be outside without supervision." The deep voice echoed in the open courtyard.

Kikyo turned around in fright, but didn't get the chance to scream before she was snatched up into the arms of her kidnapper. Without anyone the wiser, the Princess was taken out of the castle.

!?!??!?!?!??!??!?!??!??!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!??!?!?!?!??!??!??!?!?!?!??!?

Chaos overtook the Kingdom when the Princess still hadn't been found three days later, and the King could think of only one responsible party that could have reason to get rid of Kikyo. And he didn't need any more confirmation then the letter in his hand about Prince Sesshomaru's wedding announcement.

He didn't hesitate to have his advisory council draw up a declaration of war. It was to be sent immediately, and the King went to work on mobilizing his army. His daughter would be found and returned to him one way or another.

The news of the war spread fast through the streets of Fidelis, and when Naraku got wind of it he couldn't believe his ears. He had taken care of most the prophecy yet it was taking place anyway. Did that mean all of his hard work had been in vain?

He abandoned his half eaten breakfast, and started heading back to his kingdom. If a war was going to start he would need to let King Tashio know in person of this revelation. He wouldn't even have time to correct his misdoings here for the war was about to take up all of his concerns.

He hadn't been back to Fortuno since before the Queen of Fidelis had died. He had only been sending messages to keep the King up to date about King Mitsuru's doings, but his heart really hadn't been into keeping close tabs on him. He had been more concerned about the prophecy, although now he wished he had. Maybe he could have seen this war coming sooner.

It only took three days of traveling before he reached Ennui Castle, and he had hardly seen any signs of war, but that didn't mean that one wasn't coming. It would take King Mitsuru at least a month to recruit and train his army, and by the time that was done King Tashio wouldn't have had the preparation that was needed to fight.

Naraku didn't even wait for the King to send him in for his news was urgent. Although he knew he was taking a big risk in not waiting, he felt it was his duty to warn the King of any mishaps that happened under his watch. "Your Majesty, forgive me for my rudeness, but—" His apology was cut short when he noticed it was not King Tashio sitting on the throne, but instead it was Prince Sesshomaru. Naraku searched the room in hopes of seeing his king somewhere standing, but he was no where in sight. "Where's the King?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze at his father's Spymaster. "My father is unable to perform his duties as king. I am taking his place until further notice. What is it that you wanted to report?"

Not listening to his better judgment that was telling him to stay quiet and report the war, he asked, "Why is he not able to perform his duties? Surely it is not as serious as to put you on the throne?"

Sesshomaru's growl sent a chill down Naraku's spine. "You had better hold your tongue or I'll have you killed for treason."

Naraku quickly went to fix his mistake. "I'm sorry your Highness, I didn't mean to speak ill of you. I was merely worried about your father. Forgive me for showing my concerns poorly."

"You burst through that door with a reason, now stop wasting my time." Sesshomaru rose from his throne and started to approached the Spymaster.

"Yes, of course, but pray tell, what is wrong with your father?" He dropped his gaze to the floor and waited for a reply or a swift beating.

The Prince walked smoothly across the room until he stood directly in front of Naraku. "My father is on his deathbed as we speak. Has that satisfied your curiosity?"

This was the worst possible thing that could have happen under the circumstances. A war was about to hit full force and the King was dying. "Your Highness, I'm sorry to inform you, but I come with even more bad news for you."

Sesshomaru's narrowed eyes took on an infuriated look. "I figured as much since you haven't shown your face around here in five years. Now stop talking in circles and spit it out."

Naraku backed away from Sesshomaru's hard glare and began his explanation. "Your Highness it seems something has happened to anger King Mitsuru, and he is mobilizing his army at this very moment."

Sesshomaru regarded the Spymaster with emotionless eyes. "What could have possibly happened to start a war?"

Naraku didn't get the chance to explain the disappearance of Kikyo because at that moment there was a knock at the door. A messenger was allowed into the room and came rushing to Sesshomaru's side. "Your Highness, a letter for you from King Mitsuru."

Sesshomaru took the letter and turned from the messenger. He quickly opened and scanned the letter, and his emotionless eyes showed confusion. "What is the meaning of this? Why is Princess Kikyo's disappearance being blamed on me and my father?"

Naraku's expression never wavered as he stood before Sesshomaru, despite the glare that was burning holes into his head. "I heard rumors that your announcement of your engagement to Lady Rin has led him to believe you were the one responsible for her kidnapping."

"Tell me, Naraku, why would I kidnap a five year old girl? What would I gain from making an enemy of my neighbor? Since that is what surely would happen if I did." Sesshomaru questioned furiously.

Naraku didn't recoil under the interrogation, but instead suggested, "I'm not for sure your Highness; you would have to take that up with King Mitsuru himself. Maybe after some negotiating you could avoid war all together."

Sesshomaru knew that something was amiss, but whether Naraku was the reason for it he wasn't sure. "It's too late for negotiating. He wants vengeance for his daughter, and nothing I say will ever change his mind. All we can do is defend ourselves, and pray that the little girl is found."

"Of course your Highness." Naraku agreed as he bowed his head.

"You will stay and work with the commanding general. Make sure you give him every detail about Mitsuru's army. Leave nothing out." Sesshomaru demanded before leaving the room to consult with his advisors.

The prophecy had warned of the fall of a great empire. Had he just ensured the collapse of his own kingdom? As Naraku exited the room, he had many obligations to attend to, but seeing as the war was fast approaching his duties as Spymaster would take precedence over all else.

* * *

_**AN:** So, any good? Confusing isn't it? We hope so cause we had one hell of a time trying to figure out how to confuse you all! We hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if you want. They are alway appreciated._

_Till next time, Ciao!  
-loveyourDreamer_


End file.
